Typically, steer axles for vehicles, particularly for trucks, are forged I-beam structures. I-beam steer axles function reasonably well but it would be preferable to create a steer axle that did not require as much material to make, thus saving weight and reducing its cost.
An exemplary embodiment of an I-beam steer axle, and the art that preceeded its design, is depicted and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,948. Based on the figures depicted in the patent, one can appreciate the substantial amount of material required to create the upper flange, the lower flange and the flange that connected the upper and lower flanges. Of course, the additional material required for this design added to the weight and cost of the axle.